


This is What We're Here For

by yellow_sunrise



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out the Broomcloset, Female Centric, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Maggie decides to show her hand to Lucy





	This is What We're Here For

“Listen, Macy is a scientist at heart. And she’s professional, and chic. I need something that reflects her personality but I can concede that you have superior shopping skills.” Maggie said, pushing clothes on the rack around to get a better look.

Lucy hummed thoughtfully, her lips pursed.

“See this would be easier if you told me what’s changed recently. New boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maggie made a face.

“Break up actually. Kind of a bad one actually,” Maggie admitted.

Lucy winced.

“Shame. Macy’s cute. Also a little less grumpy than Mel. No offense,” Lucy said when she saw Maggie start to defend her sister.

“Macy is a sweetheart. Which is why I want to get her something nice. Mel I know how to shop for. She’s familiar.” Maggie said. Lucy pulled out a curve-hugging green lace dress and handed it to Maggie.

Maggie examined it.

“It’s hot but I don’t think Macy would like it. Plus she wouldn’t fit it’s too short,” Maggie said, looking put out. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“I know. It’s for you. I know we had our issues but I was gonna take you in as my little. You think I don’t know when you’re upset?” Lucy asked incredulously.

Maggie was silent, debating how wise it’d be to talk about Parker.

“Nothing just...guy stuff. I don’t really want to talk about it right now, you know? I’ve kinda got some other stuff on my plate and I’d rather be thinking about that,” Maggie said quickly. Lucy looked at her, appraising the matter clearly and Maggie almost wavered. After she and Lucy called their truce and slowly became acquaintances, she found her wanting the girl’s company more and more. 

“Sure, I’ll let it go. Anyway, the next time we go out, we’re going to a club and you’re wearing that, okay? You’ve started wearing some truly practical clothes and honestly it’s making me sick. Now, for Macy,” Lucy trailed off walking to another rack, her hands flying through clothes.

Maggie helped of course and denied anything she though Macy might not wear and held whatever Lucy greenlighted with Maggie’s approval.

After a solid half hour, Lucy not only had clothes for Macy, but herself and Maggie as well. She even snagged a pair of leather pants for Mel.

They spent time reviewing Maggie’s clothes in the dressing room and Maggie posed with Lucy in the mirror. They took so many pictures, and Maggie expected most of them to end up on instagram as a collage for proof of their good day, but Lucy only smiled at their pictures and saved them to hr phone.

Maggie wasn’t sure why but seeing that brought a smile to her face. After Maggie bought her sisters’ clothes and Luy snagged Maggie’s to buy them or her, the pair left the store, grinning wildly.

“Okay so I don’t know if you’re super busy or something, but I’m having fun and I’m also pretty hungry. Maybe we can, grab a bite to eat?” Maggie asked, trying not to look too hopeful. Afterall, Lucy was president of this chapter of the sorority and she had things to do all the time. She probably wasted so much time help Maggie anyway. 

But Lucy grinned and nudged Maggie’s shoulder.

“Sure. I’m in the mood for margs, wanna go to the Mexican place on Greenwood?” she asked, unlocking her car so Maggie could get in. The drive to the restaurant was a loud affair, with music blasting and loud singing to accompany it, but Maggie glanced at Lucy who looked like she was actually having a good time.

“Hey, Lucy?” Maggie asked, trying not to prod at her to get her attention. Lucy glanced over, did a double take when she saw Maggie’s face, and turned the music down.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Is this another weird emergency that you can’t explain?” Lucy asked. Maggie shook her head.

“No, no. No it’s...I just wanted to tell you something and it’s kinda important,” she said softly.

Lucy turned down the music and glanced at Maggie.

“Maggie?”

Maggie bit her lip, and closed her eyes, trying to decide if she really wanted to do this right now. They’d had such a good afternoon, like the old days, but she hadn’t even talked to her sisters about it yet…

“Okay so, earlier last year I was acting weird right? I went from going to all the rush activities and then I just left everything early. Remember I was always distracted and I started lying.” Maggie opened. Lucy turned serious, turning the music off altogether.

“Yeah, I remember.” Lucy said, her voice hardening just a little. Maggie nodded trying not to feel guilty.

“Okay, so there was a reason for that. At the time, Macy had just found us and suddenly  _ everything  _ started to change,” Maggie explained. Lucy nodded.

“Well, yeah I mean you suddenly had another sister that’s super weird. But I already knew that.” Lucy pointed out.

“Yeah, but something else happened. Something that was almost bigger I guess,” Maggie whispered.

“Maggie, what the hell, spit it out before I have a full meltdown!” Lucy exclaimed, just barely making her turn. Once in the parking lot, Lucy parked and took off her seatbelt, turning to Maggie with an almost angry expression.

“What are you thinking right now?” Maggie asked, placing a hand on Lucy’s wrist. Lucy made a face.

_ Why is she so freaked out? God, if it was just some weird pregnancy scare with Brian I swear I’m gonna flip. _

“That I really want some margaritas instead of sitting in this hot car, in a gross parking lot,” Lucy said. Maggie shook her head.

“No. No you were just thinking that you’re gonna fip if I’m just gonna tell you that I had a pregnancy scare with Brian,” Maggie said. Lucy jerked and turned to Maggie.

“Huh?”

_ Okay, super freaky. Am I dreaming? _

“No, you’re not dreaming. I’m reading your mind right now because I’m a witch,” Maggie said quickly, eager to get the words out.

Lucy just stared at Maggie and Maggie experienced the odd sensation of someone’s mind going completely blank, but still with the underlying emotions.

“What?” she said, her voice flat. Maggie sighed.

“I’m a witch. And so are my sisters. When Macy found us, everything just kind of spiraled. And now we’re witches and we fight demons and everything is just, like super crazy now. And I just wanted to let you know because outside my family you’re the only person I even trust.” Maggie said.

Maggie let go of Lucy’s wrist and waited for Lucy to speak.

“Maggie do you know how absolutely crazy this sounds. People can’t read minds.”

“I  _ just _ read yours. Think something else. Something really specific.” Maggie insisted, resting her hand on Lucy’s wrist again.

“Fine.”

_ One fish, red fish, two fish blue fish. _

Maggie paused and made a face.

“Really? Red fish, blue fish?”

“You’re the one reading my thoughts,” Lucy hissed. Maggie shouted in triumph.

“So you admit it!”

Lucy frowned.

“Okay. So...you and your sisters are witches. And now you’re just telling me. Why?” Lucy asked.

“Because...some stuff that happened to you. The weird stuff it was my fault,” Maggie said softly. So Maggie explained the whole thing from beginning to end, leaving out anything that hadn’t affected Lucy. The whole story took nearly an hour and by the end of it, Maggie’s voice was tired and she was absurdly hungry.

“So, Parker is a half demon, I got possessed by a ghost and hypnotized by Parker’s creepy dad?” Lucy said, summing up the worst of it.

“Yeah, that’s--that’s everything.” Maggie said. Lucy took a deep breath, and turned away, staring out the front windshield.

“Okay forget margaritas, we’re going to get greasy burgers and milkshakes because i need a cheat day,” Lucy proclaimed.

“Wait, are you...okay?” Maggie asked.

“I mean I just learned that magic exists and that some creepy demon has been using me to try to hurt one of my friends. So, no. Not okay,” Lucy said, glancing at Maggie’s downtrodden face. “But not scared if that’s what you’re worried about. I can tell that you’re the same person, just a little different. But seriously I can’t deal right now.” she said and Maggie nodded.

They pulled into a drive thru and Lucy ordered the biggest burger on the menu with a large strawberry shake and large fries. Maggie was going to forego ordering but Lucy put a stop to it quickly.

“No, I am not cheating on my new health regimen because of the bomb you just dropped on me, only for you to let me stuff my face by myself. Eat the burger,” Lucy demanded. Maggie accepted the offer and rather than drive somewhere else, they parked under a large tree and Lucy pushed her seat back to eat.

Maggie thought she wasn’t going to say anything but Lucy surprised her.

“What’s it like? Being a witch? I mean how different is your life?” Lucy asked.

Maggie looked out the window, thinking about her sisters, Harry, her mom.

“I learned a lot of things about my family, about myself and not all of it has been good. But some of it’s been amazing,” Maggie told her, her eyes filling with tears.

“But how’d it happen? You weren’t always a witch, you changed after--” Lucy cut herself off and she made a cooing nose. “Your mom. I’m so sorry Maggie,” Lucy sighed, putting her hand on Maggie arms and pulling her closer, ignoring the console between them.

Maggie started to cry, and Lucy held her letting the younger girl sob.

When Maggie was all cried out Lucy reached around her to open the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of tissues, and even reached behind for a small trash bag to use for trash. Neither of them said anything for a while before Lucy cupped Maggie’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to worry, or be scared Mags. This is you, like, coming out of the broom closet and I’m totally for your witchy journey. I won’t say anything, and we’re still friends.” Lucy promised. Maggie left out a breathless laughed and bumped her forehead with Lucy’s.

“Thanks. I’m glad i could tell you all this and that you don’t hate me.”

Lucy snorted.

“You’re too sweet to hate,” Lucy said.

“Really?” Maggie asked, looking both hopeful and surprised. Lucy smiled.

“Yeah. It’s kind of annoying, but I guess that’s why people like you so much. Especially me.” Lucy said with a laugh. Maggie put a hand over her heart, somehow overwhelmingly happy that Lucy really did like her--that they were still friends despite the hardships and the sudden reveal.

Lucy grabbed a fry and ate it absent-mindedly.

“So, want to get a mani-pedi combo next weekend? This was fun.” Maggie offered. “I’ll pay!”

“You’re on Mags,” Lucy said, her smile growing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've caught some wlw undertones for this it's because I want Lucy and Maggie to date, catch me stanning for the winning team hoe.


End file.
